A Moment Alone
by GottaSecretForYa
Summary: Marble Hornets-verse. Tim/Masky/Jay. Rated M for Good Old-fashioned sexy times. Jay is tired of feeling lonely and being stalked all the time. He confronts one of his most persistent enemies with questions, but he would have never expected the answers.


**Disclaimer**: Marble Hornets and everything relating to it belong to Troy, Joseph, and Tim. Slenderman owns himself and He dares anyone to say otherwise.

**Pairing**: Tim/Masky/Jay

**Warning**: Mature content. Nothing too freaky, just some good, old-fashioned boy-lovin'.

**A/N**: This story takes place a few weeks, maybe a couple months after entry #52. Jay doesn't know that Masky is Tim. They just didn't pull the mask off Masky in entry 35. :P This is also going under the obsession that Alex is allied with (or a servant of) the Operator. Masky has been working to protect Jay even though Jay does a lot of dumb things anyway. And yet we all love him (At least, I do.) :3

* * *

><p>Since being on the run for so long and checking in and out of more hotels in the past month than Jay had ever seen in his entire lifetime, waking up in an unfamiliar room shouldn't have come as a surprise. But usually he remembered checking into the hotels. He tried to recall what part of the city he was in and what time he had driven there the previous night and drew nothing but a big blank. In fact, just about everything from the previous week was a blank slate. He remembered uploading the last entry, number fifty-two, to Youtube (honestly, he was amazed people were still watching the tapes at all) in another hotel room and then….nothing. It was an eerie feeling and he was disappointed that he had succumbed to another bout of memory loss.<p>

After being run out of the hotel in entry thirty-three by Masky, he never stayed more than one or two nights. No matter where he went, however, there was always the feeling that someone -_or something- _was one step ahead of him. He knew he was being watched, always. How was it that he could be constantly pursued and yet feel so isolated at the same time? When was the last time he had sat down and had a friendly chat with someone? Even Jessica had been paranoid during their last few days together. What he wouldn't give just to be able to talk to someone without worrying that they were going to tear out his lungs.

Just lying there and trying to piece his memories together would get him nowhere. He sat up and tried to blink away his sleep-blurred vision. The bags with his tapes and what few changes of clothes he had were on a chair on the other side of the room. The alarm clock on his bedside table told him it was one in the morning. He stood up and lifted the thick curtain away from the window to see a parking lot lit by a few street lamps. He squinted to try to find his car through the darkness when he heard something that made him jump and twist around. It sounded as though it had came from the bathroom; the door faced towards the entryway, so he hadn't realized that it was closed or that the light was on.

God, someone was here with him, but who? Jessica? Alex (god forbid)? He had never checked into a hotel with someone else before, but since he couldn't remember anything about the past week, he could have come here with someone else and just not realized it. The bathroom door opened. His heart hammered as he leapt back into bed, curling on his side and trying to slow his panicked breathing to feign sleep. He listened for footsteps, but to his surprise, there were none. It was as though the door had just opened by itself.

_Oh shit, oh shit_, he thought. That didn't mean…it wasn't the _Operator_, was it? He was royally screwed if that was the case. Had He found Jay and been waiting for him to wake up? Jay was defenseless and he still had no idea if the Operator could even be harmed. He swallowed nervously and hoped he wasn't shaking too much to be noticed in the darkness of the room.

After a few moments of silence, he cracked open an eyelid and his breath caught in his throat. He could see the outline of someone standing in the division between the living room and the bedroom, clearly watching him but standing stock still. Now that his eyes had somewhat adjusted to the gloom, he could see that the face was pale; paler than any human's should have been.

_Masky._ At least, that was how Jay had started referring to the man in his mind. It was a childish nickname, sure, but somehow, with the huge, dark eyes, and the black lips on top of the effeminate face and the way the man had been stalking him, the name had taken on a darker feel. What was he doing in Jay's hotel room? Had he found Jay and snuck in to watch him sleep some more? He was staring at Jay as though waiting for something, or deciding what to do.

_Maybe deciding whether or not to kill me_, Jay thought, his pulse quickening. Should he confront the masked man or wait? Jay's mind flailed for any idea on what he could use to defend himself. The lamp on the bedside table? His knife? His laptop?

Before he could figure it out, Masky was coming towards him, remarkably making no sounds on the wooden flooring. Jay tensed, but tried to keep his breathing even, which was hard to do while he was slipping into a panicked state. He would wait until Masky was closer before he moved. Nowadays, it felt like Jay was the one being ambushed all the time. He really wanted to turn the tables for once and make a surprise attack.

Once he was beside the bed, Masky reached out and took the blanket that Jay had kicked aside when he had gotten up earlier. Jay held his breath while he was covered up (a gesture that would have confused him to no end if he wasn't preparing himself to strike) and just when Masky's hands were near his head, Jay made a grab for the man's wrists.

Masky moved back, but didn't seem startled. His wrist hung limply in Jay's hand as Jay scrambled off the bed and to his feet. He took a few shaky breaths to calm down. That had been rather anti-climactic compared to the struggle he had been expecting.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jay demanded. "Who are you?"

There was no reply. Masky just continued to watch him with eyes like black holes in space. They mesmerized Jay whenever he saw them, as though they were sucking him in. Jay swallowed nervously in the awkward silence. He tugged on the man's wrist, desperate for any sort of reaction.

"Why are you…I mean…How did…" he stammered. Truth be told, he was mystified as to why Masky seemed so calm now, when at any other time they had met, Masky had seemed intent to rush at him and attack him. At last, he let go of the man's wrist, which fell harmlessly to his side.

Deciding that intimidation would work best if he wanted answers, Jay straightened up and said, "What are you doing here? If you followed me then…screw you! I don't have anything besides the tapes and…they're already on Youtube so…"

The way Masky's head tilted slightly to the side spoke wonders as to the effectiveness of Jay's intimidation tactics. Jay felt himself deflate. He couldn't have scared a kitten even if he wanted to. He could always call the police, but as long as Masky wasn't attacking him, what could he prove? The man would probably be long gone before they came anyway.

"Please…just say something!" Jay said, his shoulders slumped. He covered his face with his hands. "I don't even know how I got here," he mumbled.

At that, Masky turned and went to the chair with Jay's bags. Jay uncovered his eyes and watched him warily. Masky unzipped the bag with all the tapes and took out Jay's digital camera, definitely a sight for sore eyes. Jay hadn't realized just how much he had come to depend on the little thing throughout this entire ordeal. Masky opened the side screen and turned it on. He seemed to be flipping through the clips. When he found the one he was looking for, he turned back to Jay and offered the camera to him. Jay took it and, after eyeing Masky cautiously for any sudden movements, sat down on the side of his bed to watch the video.

It showed him walking around the trails in Rosswood Park during the evening (why the hell he would go to that place just before dark, he didn't know). He was breathing heavily, as though he had been running and the camera was zipping around, scanning the trees. Suddenly, there was a crashing sound from the trees behind him and he heard himself yelp in surprise. When the camera was whipped back and stabilized, Alex was there, which in itself was strange since a moment before, no other person had been within fifty feet of Jay.

"What the hell? Alex?" His on-screen-self cried out. Alex glowered at him with such an expression of hatred and anger that even looking at it on the screen made Jay's stomach plummet. In complete silence, Alex came at him fast. Jay started running backwards and yelled, "Wait! Stop!" But then he saw that Alex had raised a sledgehammer (where the fuck did he get a sledgehammer?) in the air and was coming after him.

"Give me the tapes!" Alex yelled after Jay, who was now sprinting in the other direction.

"I need them!" Jay cried back. What followed was a brief chase scene through the ever-darkening woods. Jay could tell he had abandoned the path, hoping the trees would slow Alex down. With his heart pounding, Jay glanced up at Masky, who was still watching him. He pointed at the camera for Jay to keep watching, so he did.

Jay kept running through the forest, almost blindly now. The camera shook so hard, he thought he might be sick as he watched. Suddenly, he stopped in the middle of a patch of trees to try to get his bearings, he presumed. He looked around wildly as the sky seemed to grow unnaturally dark and he was forced to switch on the night vision just to see. As soon as he did and turned around, however, he saw something in the trees that made up stumble backwards in utter shock and fear.

It was him, the Operator, in all his tall, slender glory, just staring at him, and even through the camera, Jay felt as though that eyeless face was trained on him. There were several black tentacles protruding from the Operator's back that slithered around the trees, barring Jay's exit. It sounded as though Jay was hyperventilating through the camera's speakers.

"Oh god, oh god…please…" Jay said, desperately. And suddenly Alex was beside him again, pushing him to the ground.

_How did he just appear like that?_ Jay thought. It wasn't natural. One moment, he was nowhere to be found, and the next, he was there.

Both Jay's camera and the bag of tapes he had with him fell out of his arms and onto the ground. Alex's feet moved beside the bag and Jay could only watch in horror as the sledgehammer was brought down several times onto the tapes.

"No! Alex, stop!" Jay said, helplessly.

"It's what you should have done the moment I gave them to you! What the hell were you thinking, posting them all over the internet?" Alex said.

"I don't know! I thought it would help!" The camera was picked up and aimed at Alex, who was poised to attack Jay with the hammer. Suddenly a gunshot rang out and Alex dropped the hammer so he could clutch at his leg in pain. The camera reeled around again to reveal a section of trees where Masky appeared, holding a gun. Masky rushed towards Jay but black tendrils lashed out at him from off camera. Jay saw a tendril clearly tear through his jacket over the side of Masky's stomach, one deep enough to bleed, before the camera shook violently. The picture was blurry for a minute and then it stabilized enough to show Masky running with him, grasping him by his free arm.

The clip abruptly ended, leaving Jay in a stunned silence. His heart was still pounding. What had happened to Alex? It was the second time he had openly tried to attack him, the first time being when he had wanted to kill Jay and Jessica at the mill in the woods.

And not only Alex, but the Operator had tried to attack Jay too! He must have been getting close to something for both the Operator and Alex to act with such hostility. His close proximity to the Operator must have been why his memories had been wiped. He shut the camera and set it down on the bed, his mind whirling. There were more questions left unanswered than ever before. Was Alex now acting for the Operator? Were they allies or was Alex just a servant?

"Are the tapes all destroyed then?" Jay said, glancing at the bag on his chair. Masky slowly nodded. With a deep sigh, Jay rubbed at his eyes. It seemed like such a big waste. Yeah, he still had the files available on his laptop but it still felt as though Alex and the Operator had won a battle.

"God damn," he said. He knew it could have turned out much worse. If it weren't for the masked man in front of him, Jay would probably be lying lifeless in the middle of the forest, bludgeoned beyond recognition. He looked up at Masky, who hadn't budged an inch during all that time.

"You saved me," Jay said, a little breathlessly. Masky's head tilted again. If Masky had stopped Alex from killing him and gotten him out of Rosswood, then that probably meant he didn't intend to kill Jay now. In fact, he wondered if Masky had ever wanted to hurt him. There were times when he had chased after and tackled Jay, sure. But looking back, it seemed like it had always been to spur Jay on to do something, to discover something new, to learn more answers about Alex and the Operator. This man wasn't an enemy. He was Jay's guide.

He remembered from the video that the Operator's attack had drawn blood. He took a step closer to Masky, trying to see where the man's jacket had been torn.

"Are you all right?" he said. "Did that…thing hurt you really bad?" He saw the large tear in Masky's jacket and gestured towards the spot. "Do you mind if I see it?"

For a long moment, Masky hesitated until Jay was sure he would refuse. But then he unzipped his jacket. Underneath was a black shirt that had been torn as well. Masky lifted that to reveal a blood-soaked bandage wrapped haphazardly around his belly and sides.

"Do you need help with the bandage? I can wrap it for you," Jay said. He didn't know if Masky would actually go for the offer, but at the moment, Jay felt indebted to the man for helping him for so long. Not to mention the times when Jay must have made things harder for him, like helping Alex tie him up before his leg was bashed in. God, he felt so guilty for that now.

A bit nervously, Jay stepped forward and took the bandage in his hands. Masky tensed but he didn't move away, so Jay took this as a sign he could continue.

"It would be easier if you took your shirt off," he said, trying to sound clinical, but even he caught the way his voice wavered. "Please, it's the least I can do."

There was another long pause between them before Masky drew in a deep sigh. It was the closest thing to emotion Jay had ever seen in the man. Masky shed his jacket and then pulled the black shirt over his head-a little stiffly over the injury, so Jay noticed. His body was muscular, with several deep bruises marring the flesh. His chest was lightly haired, but they looked soft and light-colored. It seemed so human and yet, at the same time, like this man was something more.

They both sat on the bed, with Masky facing away so that Jay could have room to work. Masky must have been trying to treat the wound in the bathroom while Jay was asleep. There were traces of rubbing alcohol in and around the raw skin. Jay adjusted the cleanest part of the gauze around the injury and wrapped the rest of the bandage snugly around Masky's abdomen. It looked much better now.

After he was finished, Jay looked down shyly, despite being well aware of the fact that Masky couldn't see him anyway.

"Um…thanks. For everything. I mean…" he said. "If it weren't for you, I'd be dead right now. "

Masky ran a hand over the bandage and nodded in acknowledgment of what Jay had said. He stood up, picking his clothes up off the floor as he did so, and made to go towards the living room as though he was going to leave. With his heart fluttering in disappointed panic, Jay leapt up and said, "Don't go!" He was suddenly tired of being alone. He had forgotten how good it felt just to be close to another person when he didn't have to worry about getting killed or having bouts of debilitating paranoia. No matter how one-sided their conversations were, being with Masky would be better than being alone. Much, much better, in fact.

He reached out and grabbed Masky's shoulder. He gasped when the man spun around and grabbed his arm, wrenching it around in what must have been a defense mechanism. Jay grunted in pain and Masky immediately stopped tugging his arm, but he didn't let go. They stared at each other before Jay cracked a wry smile and said, "Shit, don't do that. You scared me. God, my heart is beating so fast."

And it was. It felt like someone was inside his chest, beating it to the sounds of a river dance. He put his hand on his chest for emphasis, willing himself to calm down. He had meant the entire thing jokingly, but then, to Jay's great surprise, Masky's hand released his arm and slowly came up to cover the hand on his chest. Well, that certainly didn't do anything to calm his pulse. If anything, now it was going a mile a minute.

As though curious, Masky set his pile of clothes back down on the bed and slowly, to allow Jay a fair amount of warning should he not want it, slid his free hand underneath Jay's shirt. Jay held his breath, his eyes wide, as Masky's warm hand slid up over his belly, up over his chest, to rest beside where their hands were on top of his shirt.

Jay must have been mesmerized or something. He had no idea what he was doing or why he wasn't pushing away from this sudden intimate gesture. He lifted his hand away from his chest to let Masky's hand cover the space above his heart. His breathing became shallow. He couldn't take his eyes off of those of the mask. There was the feeling again of being sucked into the black shapes like falling into a hole or a vacuum. It was unnerving, almost terrifying to look into this expressionless face and get the sense that it wasn't a human you were looking at.

It was also addicting as hell. What was it about mysterious men that made people keep coming back for more? Over the last few months and years, Jay's thoughts had continuously revolved around Masky as a part of this mystery. He was about as strange and mysterious as they came.

Still, he couldn't stop the startled sound that escaped him when he felt the masked man's warm, yet callused palm, deliberately brush over his left nipple. Heat flooded Jay's face and he was glad that the room was still so dark or else Masky would see that he was blushing beet-red. Perhaps encouraged by the response, Masky leisurely rubbed across Jay's chest, letting his fingers brush over and toy with the quickly hardening nipples underneath them.

Sweet Jesus, this felt good. The other man was so close to him now, running his hands over Jay's warmer flesh. It had been a long time since he had been this close to someone. The last time had been long before he had unearthed Alex's first batch of tapes from his closet, since before he had started working with Alex on the Marble Hornets, even. There had been a couple girls in high school with whom he had gone to his proms with and they had experimented, but those were brief encounters at best. He had certainly never counted himself along with the sex addicts in school, even while he was going to college. Then after Alex had quit working on his film, life had gotten in the way. His job and schoolwork kept him plenty busy so that he didn't think about relationships.

In short, this was the first time he had ever had someone touch him like this, intimately and unhurried. He felt Masky's free hand slide down his side and settle on the bare skin of his hip, where it began to massage his skin. He found himself, leaning into the touches. Truth be told, he was surprised that he wasn't bothered at all that it was a man doing this to him. Jay had never thought he was gay. Sure, there had been fleeting fantasies born mostly out of curiosity, but the vast majority of his thoughts had been about women. Maybe this masked man wasn't the best case to be comparing his other experiences to. He was a special case in and of himself.

After a few moments of being touched and massaged, the thought finally crossed Jay's mind that he should be doing something in return. With his hands trembling slightly, he ran his hands from the bandage over Masky's belly, up his front until they rested on his shoulders. They were firm and chiseled, clearly after a long time of exercise (_maybe from running and fighting the Operator_, Jay thought ruefully).

The hand that had been rubbing over Jay's chest joined the other hand around his waist. Masky drew Jay closer until they were centimeters apart. Through his shirt, Jay could feel the heat from Masky's bare abdomen. Masky stood a few inches taller than him, but their faces were still very close and all it took was for the masked man to lean down a little so that his cool, plaster lips were pressed to Jay's. Now that was a weird feeling, for sure, but Jay surprised himself by wrapping his arms around Masky's neck and kissing the mask back as though it had a pair of warm, amiable lips. He moved his mouth over black plastic, sucking slightly before drawing back and staring at those huge, black eyes again.

His desire must have shown in his eyes, because Masky moved them both backwards until the backs of Jay's knees hit the mattress and he was forced to sit down. Masky took the hem of Jay's shirt and pulled it off, tossing it aside. He was suddenly acutely aware of the smell of musk and…cigarette smoke (did this man smoke?) that came from the masked man. He certainly hoped he could trust his earlier hunch that Masky wasn't here to eventually kill him.

Masky pushed on Jay's shoulders until he was lying flat on his back and pinned Jay's wrists above his head. Jay swallowed nervously, partly in anticipation and partly at the sight of the pale mask staring down at him. Even with the revelations that Masky had been trying to help him, his subconscious still associated "masked man" with "danger" (no thanks to the scary movies he watched all through high school). Maybe that wasn't such a bad thing. The fact that he was halfway hard hinted that the danger wasn't disagreeable.

His wrists were transferred to one hand as the other came down and stroked the side of his face. Masky's fingers cupped his chin and the thumb nudged the corner of his mouth. When it slipped between his lips, Jay ran his tongue over the slightly salty flesh and suckled it lightly. He closed his eyes when he felt Masky shiver above him. The thumb withdrew and and the fingers dragged down Jay's throat and chest, pausing once again to gently tweak his nipples. At first, he didn't know how that would feel, but he clenched his jaw when a particularly hard pinch sent a shock of pleasure straight down his belly and to his groin. The masked man pulled his legs onto the bed until he was straddling Jay. The feeling of Masky's weight pressed down over his pelvis made Jay hiss.

"I wanna touch you too," he said softly, and he knew his eyes would be wide and pleading when he made that request. Masky stared back, his hand splayed across the line of light hair on Jay's belly. He slowly released Jay's hands and allowed Jay to sit up until the masked man was practically sitting in his lap. Jay leaned forward and kissed along Masky's collar bone. The skin was warm, alive, a comforting reminder after weeks and weeks of fear and fleeing. They were _alive_, outside of Slenderman's influence for now. Masky's fingers threaded through his hair and his left hand traced down Jay's spine, feeling the ridges of vertebrate until they met with the hem of Jay's jeans.

Jay set his hands on either side of Masky's warm throat and raised his lips to kiss the cool cheeks and forehead of the plastic mask. There was another breathy sigh from the man beneath him, maybe of longing. But when his fingers pulled at the rim of the mask, trying to lift it away, Masky grabbed his wrists again in a vice-like grip.

"Okay, sorry," Jay said, startled, hoping to pacify the man. "I was just curious."

But just saying it apparently wasn't enough for the other man, who pushed him back down on the mattress roughly. With one hand, Masky undid the button and zipper on Jay's jeans, but when it came down to it, he needed both hands to pull them down. Jay kept his arms above his head. He had almost ruined things, he didn't want to give Masky the wrong idea…

He gasped when a large hand wrapped around his hardened length and began pumping. "Nng, I…that feels…"

He couldn't keep his hands away while Masky was doing this to him. He wrapped his arms around Masky's shoulders, forcing the other man closer, to bend over him and bury his masked face into Jay's neck, nuzzling him there. Jay's hips bucked into the circle of the hand surrounding him, whimpers and pants being ripped from his throat whenever the hand did something particularly clever around the base of his shaft or fondled the heavy balls underneath. It had been so long, and his body so ignored and neglected that he was already close.

"Hold on, stop, I'm going to…" he stammered, but the masked man ignored him and kept squeezing and moving his hand. Jay arched his back and threw back his head as his climax rushed through him, making him tremble. He groaned loudly, not caring if the people in the room next to theirs heard anything. Masky pulled back abruptly, shocking Jay out of his post-orgasm haze, and spread Jay's legs wide. The hand that was covered with Jay's semen delved underneath him and prodded at the entrance to his body.

"Oh god, um…are you sure…" Jay said, letting the sentence taper off as two fingers breached inside. Jay tensed as he was stretched uncomfortably. When he squeezed his eyes shut, he felt Masky stroke his face again and opened his eyes to watch the masked face. The fingers inside him crooked and hit something that made him curse loudly with pleasure. After many long moments of continued torment in which Jay felt as though his insides were going to melt, he was fully hard again and grasping at Masky, urging him to get on with it in between pants and moans. At long last, Masky pulled away and sat up, leaving Jay feeling bereft, and silently rid himself of his own jeans.

After that, everything turned into a series of blurs and sensations that threatened to leave Jay boneless, moreso than his failed attack on the Operator had left him. His legs were wrapped around Masky's waist, bringing the man deeper inside him with each thrust than he would have thought possible. His whimpers of pain at the beginning soon turned to cries of delight when Masky hit the pleasurable spot inside him again and again, his movements turning rough when it was clear Jay was no longer hurting. And through it all, the masked man never uttered a sound, even after Jay had climaxed and he felt Masky shudder as he spilled his seed inside Jay's body. When they separated at last, he clung to Masky as his body cooled down and sleep crept over him, desperately hoping that he would not find himself alone again come the morning.


End file.
